


Clone In My Closet

by TwistedToxic



Series: I've Been Coming Out Of My Closet (And I've Been Doing Just Fine) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coming Out, Dick and Jason like redheads, He doesn't need it but Dick gives him one anyways, Homophobic Language, I like complicated relationships so Lex actually loves Kon but he's also evil, If I wasn't clear enough it's Tim, Multi, Stephanie Brown is Adopted, There's some light sexual humor, Tim Drake-centric, Tim and Conner are both walking disasters, Tim and Conner are dumb and gay, Tim gets a hug, Tim is Bi and almost dies, Tim is an awkward mess, but he definitely doesn't approve of Kon, but it's like one line, but only for like .2 seconds - Freeform, but you know I love them, please let that become a tag, well Tim likes children of villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedToxic/pseuds/TwistedToxic
Summary: "Seems just like a Bat. Falling for someone who has worse issues than us." Kon laughed, pulling Tim in for another quick kiss. Tim already knew how deep Conner's issues ran, but Tim, even being a mess himself, never failed to make him feel better."You hang out with your brothers way too much to think like that." Kon pointed out."Hey, one of them has a redhead thing rooted in who knows what, another has deep insecurities and a smoking problem, one's a meta with a dad who despises them, one had a crush on me when he met me and told me in tears several years after he was adopted, and the other is a child assassin relearning his morals." Kon could say something but no, no, he's got a point. They were all a screwed up family. Tim looked at the time and cursed. "Fuck. Red Robin was supposed to be back at the Batcave half an hour ago."
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake (Past), Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: I've Been Coming Out Of My Closet (And I've Been Doing Just Fine) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772017
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	Clone In My Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have this up two days ago, but apparently, Twisted is such an angst slut that they can't write anything normal. So yeah, I lied, the series probably will be a bit angsty since I can't function without it. I thrive on pain. That and the fact my hotspot gets really mad at me for trying to use Archive on it.
> 
> Either way, this is Tim's experience with coming out, and feel free to comment if you were expecting him to be the one to come out next! Also, was Steph adopted because she's valid or because I wanted to roll around in my garbage can that I call TimKon? It's both, because that struggle of wanting TimSteph but also really wanting TimKon be real tho but also Steph is fucking VALID. Also, Steph technically died in this but Leslie pulled a Dick and she was resuscitated. 
> 
> There is a small mention of Jason's childhood prostitution, so that's just a heads up! There's also a few jokes Jason makes about Tim and Steph after she's adopted so there's that too?

Tim remembered his first crush on a boy. He was strong, kind of a wannabe bad boy, a bit of a dork... Tim wasn't sure which Bruce would have a problem with: the fact he had a crush on a boy, or the fact the boy was the son of a villain. He wanted answers. Of course, in hindsight, looking up _'why do I like boys'_ on the computer in his room was quite a bit of a problem.

Jack was furious with him. Told him he was confused, that he wouldn't stand for a 'faggot son'. They never spoke of it again, but it was a bit of an odd coincidence he had more trips after that. Tim decided that he shouldn't come out to Bruce. Robin was too important to him to lose. He had to live up to Dick, to Jason. Was he betraying the girls he'd dated in the past?

When he met Stephanie, he didn't know how to feel. Would he be betraying her? Did he really love her?

* * *

Stephanie listened to Tim, nodding with an understanding smile. She told him that Jack was a loser if he couldn't support his son for his sexuality. She said that's how she took it when Cluemaster found out and, very bluntly, did not take it well, so she said 'fuck it and fuck him'. She also told Tim that no, he was not betraying her for having past crushes on a boy, and that she fully supported his bisexuality.

Tim, while thankful, it didn't do much to quell his anxieties. Bruce would find out eventually, and that was where it mattered. Would he take his mantle away from him? Would he be kicked out? He felt sick, and Stephanie must've picked up on it because the blonde wrapped her arms around him, telling him that it was his choice alone to come out, and not anybody else's.

He was so lucky to have Stephanie as a girlfriend. She was supportive, funny, but most of all, she was kind. Well, most of the time. Her humor could become quite mischievous, and she did have a few issues understanding boundaries. He knew he wasn't a saint himself, and they have both come such a long way than when they first met. He loved her so much.

Then Bruce decided to adopt her.

* * *

Thankfully, it was a mutual break up. They felt that dating each other and being adopted siblings was a bit... _Odd_. Leave it to Jason to come to him with a sly grin on his face.

"Say, now you can say you dated your sister." Tim slapped the hand Jason had put on his shoulder.

" _Ew_ , it doesn't count, Jason. It was before she was adopted." Tim shot back. "You can't even wait until after the celebration gala to make jokes like that." Jason shrugged.

"It's part of my rugged, dangerous charm." Stephanie rolled her eyes as she plucked the drink from Jason's hands. He glared at her, but she cut him off.

"Rugged and dangerous? I'm calling the police because that right there is fraud." Tim high fived her while Jason flipped her off.

"At least my brother isn't my ex." Steph looked about ready to punch him, but Tim shook his head. As much as he wanted to punch his older brother, things were good lately, and he didn't want Vale writing an article something along the lines of _'Wayne Enterprises CEO Gets In Fistfight At Adoption Gala'_. He grabbed a coffee, while Steph drank the champagne she stole from Jason.

"You're younger than Jason, Steph." She shrugged.

"What can I say, Tim? I put the 'bi' in bitch." Tim snorted.

* * *

This was not how he'd expected this to go, but before he knew it, Kon's lips were on his and he was desperately clinging to the clone boy. His lips were cold, probably from having frost breath as a thing, but soft. They were thankfully high enough that passerby would merely see a couple making out on a roof. He pulled away, his pale body now red with the heat of his blush.

"I'm beginning to think I have a problem." Tim said with a laugh. Conner raised his brows. "I keep falling for children of villains." It took Kon a minute, before it hit him. Tim told him his first male crush had been on a boy who was the son of one of Gotham's numerous Rogues.

"Hey, us villain children seem to have a certain thing about us." Kon didn't exactly like thinking about how Lex was his father. He knew that lineage didn't make you a villain, but Kon felt he was different from his hero friends who had decent parents. It was more confusing that Lex _genuinely_ loved Conner, because it would be simple if Lex was more like Cluemaster and actively trying to kill him.

"Like what?" Tim asked.

"Like crippling insecurity?" Tim laughed a little.

"Seems just like a Bat. Falling for someone who has worse issues than us." Kon laughed, pulling Tim in for another quick kiss. Tim already knew how deep Conner's issues ran, but Tim, even being a mess himself, never failed to make him feel better.

"You hang out with your brothers way too much to think like that." Kon pointed out.

"Hey, one of them has a redhead thing rooted in who knows what, another has deep insecurities and a smoking problem, one's a meta with a dad who despises them, one had a crush on me when he met me and told me in tears several years after he was adopted, and the other is a child assassin relearning his morals." Kon could say something but no, no, he's got a point. They were all a screwed up family. Tim looked at the time and cursed. " _Fuck_. Red Robin was supposed to be back at the Batcave half an hour ago."

"I've managed to make Red Robin so gay that he loses focus. That should be a life achievement. I can take you home, since you know, I'm so big and strong and can fly you home." Tim grew redder before he hit Kon in the chest.

"You're such a himbo, you know? What about the Ducati?"

"Only for you, and you're stupidly rich, you can replace it."

"Kon, that's upgraded with tech that doesn't exist to the general public yet. Can you drive it to my safehouse?" Tim asked. "After you fly me home, since you know, you're _so_ big and strong." Conner grins as Tim hands him the keys and he takes Tim in his arms.

"I'd think you love that motorcycle more than you do me."

"I would, but a Ducati isn't warm with the ability to fly me home." Kon snorted.

"You are a walking disaster."

"So are you." Tim caught his cold lips in another kiss. "Boyfriends?"

"Definitely boyfriends."

* * *

The mission was going horribly. Spoiler was down, having been drugged, Nightwing's leg was shot from kicking one of Black Mask's goons and then getting shot in the apex of his thigh, Hood had taken three bullets to the stomach and one to the chest. This was a set up. _Sionis was expecting them, he planned this-_

"Red Robin!" Batman's voice crackled through the comm. "Aid Nightwing and Red Hood. Black Bat, Robin, and I will work on getting these men down, and hopefully get some information." Tim nodded, grappling to Dick's location as he was closer. He conveniently left out how Hood was also shot, because otherwise, Dick would insist on Tim helping Jason first even though Dick's injury was closer to a major artery. He looked at the small pool of blood that was between Dick's legs. He pulled out his med kit, cutting Dick's suit just enough to grab antiseptic, cleaning the area and taking the forceps to remove the bullet. He grew red in embarrassment. This wasn't anything new, but that never made it easier. It was like how Steph got shot in the boob two months ago. He worked through the red in his cheeks, since modesty could be the difference between life and death.

"This reminds me of the time, when I was Robin, Penny-One had to remove a bullet from B's ass." Tim snorted.

"Really now? I never knew this story." Dick yelled when Tim worked the bullet out.

"I should sit you guys down and tell you all about it." Tim nods with a laugh, stitching it up and wrapping his leg.

He forgot how much he hated working on Jason.

"Hood, I had to cut your shirt since you're a stubborn asshat." Jason pulled his arms away from his chest to flip Tim off, and Tim grabbed his arms, pinning them with his knees. He could hear Hood's breath falter and shake through the helmet. Whether it was because of his trauma related to the 'y' shaped scar that started at his shoulder blades then trailed to his navel, other scars surrounding it, whether they were white lines, puckered and darker wounds, or dimples in his skin from what Tim assumed were previous gunshot wounds. Or was it the trauma Jason had endured on the streets? They all knew, even if Jason never talked about it.

Tim cleared his head. No use making Jason more miserable than he already was. It was hard working on him in this awkward as hell position. Hood kept groaning and hissing when Tim missed the bullet.

"I swear to _god_ , if you don't get this bullet out, I'll shoot you myself, _Replacement_." Tim rolled his eyes.

"You're such a baby, Hood."

"Well, I literally _died_. I think I get leeway."

"So did Black Bat, Spoiler, and Robin. You're not special, Hood."

"If you count being dead five minutes then being brought back, then Nightwing counts. You're just jealous you aren't a member of the Dead Robins Club. I won't stand for this Nightwing erasu- _Fuck_!" He hissed when Tim managed to get a stable grip on the bullet.

"Black Bat wasn't a Robin."

"Yes, but she's valid, fuck you, Red Robin. Her eyes glow like mine and it's badass." Jason shifted uncomfortably after the wound was stitched up. "Are you getting fat? I _swear_ , if you don't get off my arms _right now-_ "

"You'll punch me? Can't really do that with your arms pinned." Regardless, he got off and began working on the other three wounds. "Wouldn't have pinned them if you weren't going to punch me for touching near your autopsy scar." Jason relented. He stood up when Tim was done.

Just in time, too. One of the thugs ran by, and Tim pursued.

* * *

"Red Robin, what were you thinking?" Bruce came in, while Tim groaned softly, holding the wound that was currently the most dangerous.

"I saw him trying to escape, so I chased him."

"Nightwing and Red Hood could have been killed." Dick's voice came in after that.

" _Hood?!_ What happened to him?" Tim lost most of the conversation, fading in and out of consciousness, one word on his lips, trying to escape. He swallowed.

"Kon." He whispered, before treating his name like a personal mantra that would save his life. _Apparently_ , he didn't turn his mic off.

"Red Robin, you're not thinking straight." Tim couldn't prevent his snort, coughing up a few globs of blood.

"I can't even _be_ straight, but go off I guess." Silence ensued, and Kon was before him, failing to contain his laughter. Tim raised his brows. "Babe, I love you, but I'm kind of dying here. If you could grab my med kit, that would be nice."

"Wait, did you just come out?!" Dick yelled into the comm, and laughter was heard on the other side. Kon worked on Tim's injuries, the occasional hiss slipping through.

"Who is 'babe', Red Robin?" _Oh no_ , this would be a story to tell.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: you're not, and you and the Superman clone have been dating how long now?" Dick asked, before he looked at Steph. "You knew?!"

" _Knew?_ I'm the one who gave Tim the kick in the ass to tell him!" Tim looked at his shocked family, aside from Cass and Alfred.

"Who else knew?" Bruce asked, seeing Cass raise her hand. "That's... Not that surprising. I suppose Alfred knew, as well, as you can't hide anything from that man." Alfred nods.

"Yes, sir. I was aware. Keep in mind who washes the sheets." Tim began choking on his drink, and oh boy, there was the Batglare.

"So, you're okay with this?" He asked, looking at them all. Nobody looked particularly squicked at least, but he didn't like the way Jason and Damian looked. Both looked rather uncomfortable. _Huh, what do you know?_ His predecessor and his own replacement might be homophobes.

"Not exactly. Do I love and support you for who you decide to kiss? Completely. Do I approve of the choice of man you're dating?" Bruce let the question hang in the air. Tim rolled his eyes. "I'll need to talk to you later about that. There are quite a few diseases you can-" Tim shook his head.

"No thanks. That can be a private talk." He said, and before he knew it, he was pulled into a hug by Dick.

"I'm so proud of you, Timmy." He whispered. _Yup, leave it to Dick to be overly emotional about coming out._ "You know, I was so confused when I was your age. I'm so happy you found a man who treats you right! I'm so happy you felt like you could tell us this!" Tim looked up at Dick, still in his somewhat crushing grip. For a man who was built nowhere near how Jason and Bruce were, he was strong as hell. Tim's voice was but a confused whisper.

_"Wait, you're bi too?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Jason, when anybody else calls Tim fat: DID YOU JUST CALL MY BROTHER FAT?
> 
> Jason, at Tim: Haha, fatass.
> 
> Also, I promise Damian and Jason aren't homophobes. It'll be explained later and all will be... Crystal queer.
> 
> Can you tell I have no experience in coming out? Since I mean... *laughs/cries from the closet*
> 
> Also, since I love himbo Conner but also anxiety Conner, I pulled a galaxy brain so Kon acts like a himbo to hide his insecurities because honestly, me too, Conner. That original character was an old character I made way before I started writing fanfic, and he was like the son of Two-Face, but I left him unnamed because he's kind of dumb.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! It really means a lot to me! Also, I promise, I'll eventually write actual summaries instead of pasting snippets of the story!


End file.
